Senses
by Allie02
Summary: Written for the Stages of Love LiveJournal comnnunity, one ficlet a week for each of the five senses for Teyla Emmagan and Cameron Mitchell crossover with SG1.


_Written for the "stages of love" LiveJournal community, for the Five Senses prompt set – this is number one for Sight.  
_

x x x

**The Morning Sun**

As uninhabited planets go, Cameron is impressed. The Gate is located on a cliff, and he can only describe the view from the edge as breath-taking. They have both taken to watching the sun set across the valley below before retiring each night, the multitude of colours in the evening sky received with silent appreciation. A mile in the opposite direction lies the nearest source of water, a fast-flowing stream amidst the trees that they choose to lie under at night should the Wraith pay them a visit.

Armed with the knowledge that the Daedalus is still in the Milky Way, he calculates the length of time that they will have to wait for the Atlanteans to find the message that they have left at the Alpha site and send a Jumper for them.

"So, I'm thinking another week at the most?"

Teyla gives him a small smile as she stops to pick a familiar looking fruit from a tree, and he suddenly realises how tired she looks. "If Atlantis is under siege, then -"

"I know, I know. But best case scenario, the good guys won and they're kicking back licking their wounds and wondering where we are. Worst case scenario, they're at the Alpha site, licking their wounds and wondering where we are. So..."

"And any other scenario would mean that they haven't had time to visit the Alpha site yet. Or that the Wraith were there and chased them away before they saw our message. When they have the time and resources available, they will come for us." Their eyes lock as she passes him one of the pieces of fruit that she has picked. "I am certain of it."

Her faith in his people as well as hers makes him smile, and he suspects from the tone of her voice that she has had ample practice in reassuring an anxious colleague over recent years. They slow their pace as they reach the camp they have set up with what little possessions they still have following their capture. Her tac vest is employed as a pillow and what is left of his as a blanket during the nights.

She wakes first each morning, carefully lifting his arm from her waist before getting to her feet. Most days she makes her way to the Gate first to check for signs of activity, but today she heads straight to the stream.

It is warmer than their previous days on this planet, and the shimmering water calls to her. As she treads carefully on the stone bed, she forgets the events that have led them here, and instead recalls the network of streams on the far side of the forest on Athos. During the longer days the children were allowed to wander further from the camp, and she remembers racing through the trees desperate to be the first to fall to her knees at the water's edge. She smiles at the irony of missing those streams when living in a city that floats on water.

Cameron wakes with his arm wrapped around his tac vest instead of her. The brisk walk to the Gate to determine whether they have any visitors is followed by a more leisurely journey to the stream, stopping to pick fruit for breakfast on the way. He stops and watches from the tree line as she stands waist deep in the middle of the stream, droplets of water glistening in the sunlight as it falls from her hair and onto the small of her back. Fascinated by the tiny waves that break against her as she wades through the stream, he leans against the tree.

He tenses as she makes her way to the bank, knowing that he should look away but mesmerised by the way the morning light shimmers across her wet skin. She has her back to him as she uses her jacket to dry herself before dressing in the remainder of her uniform. He debates whether or not to return to the clearing before she finishes, but the decision is made for him as she picks up her boots, turns and walks towards him, a smile playing on her lips as their eyes meet.

"Busted," he mutters to himself as he steps into the sunlight to meet her.

"How's the water?" he asks cheerfully.

An eyebrow arches as her eyes trail slowly down the length of his body. "Wet."

His rueful smile turns into a genuine one as she walks past, her fingers brushing his as she takes the fruit from his hand on the way.


End file.
